


and now i’m covered in you

by opalsupremacy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Makeup, Politics, Pre-Relationship, Republic City, yue isn’t the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalsupremacy/pseuds/opalsupremacy
Summary: suki goes to republic city to play politics. she finds something else, there, too.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	and now i’m covered in you

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the yueki holiday exchange!! my buddy is @dykes4aang !! sorry i’m a tiny bit late, but i loved your hc so much and i hope i did it just a tiny bit of justice.

Suki came to what was about to become Republic City with thoughts of negotiations, playing politics— which she was awful at—, and ultimately pushing her agenda. She knew she had Earth Kingdom people to fight for, and getting women equal chances to be in power was incredibly enticing. It was a new country promoting itself as just and modernized. She was going to follow Kyoshi’s example and make it stay true to that.

This was planned. It would be hard, but Suki had a plan. She’d memorized speeches and practiced scenarios— because spirits knew she’d lose her temper if she tried it without practice—, and she thought she was ready.

She was not ready for Yue.

The girl with hair the color of the moon— and a smile that glowed like it— stood at the shore, greeting representatives with soft expressions and confident fluency in the language of diplomacy— the language Suki only spoke in broken sentences and flashcards—, hands moving gracefully and minimally with each syllable.

When Suki got off of her boat, trailed by a few other Kyoshi warriors, her jaw had already gone slack.

The girl approached her, smiling warmly. “Hi, you must be Suki! Aang’s told me a lot about you. I’m Princess Yue, from the Northern Water Tribe. Welcome to Republic City.”

_ Aang’s told her a lot about me?? Why haven’t I heard anything about her? _

Awkwardly, she stuck out her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Yue grinned, clasping it. “Nice to meet you, too.”

_ Shit,  _ she held it a little too long before letting go and walking past.  _ Get it together, Suki, you have things to do. _

She wasn’t about to be stalled by some— some admittedly gorgeous girl.

***

Yue was not an eyeliner person. Her hand shook too much, and she kept blinking. On her ninth attempt, she thought she was about to get it, but her grasp slipped and she smudged her nose. 

“Tui and  _ La _ ,” she mumbled to herself, now trying to fix it with a paper towel.

This was so fucking frustr—

A door clicked open behind her. Eye twitching, she peeked behind herself in the mirror. 

_ Holy shit,  _ it was the Kyoshi warrior girl— Suki, who Aang had barely even mentioned; it had been a white lie when she’d introduced herself, but what she could deduce was that she was  _ really,  _ really attractive. 

_ And probably knows how to do her makeup like a normal person. _

Suki almost tripped over herself walking into the public restroom, at which Yue let out a small giggle despite her current plight.

“Hi.”

“Me?”

“Uh, yeah. Hi.”

“Oh!” Suki laughed a little. “Hi, Yue!”

The scene was a little awkward until the inevitable elephant in the room— “uh, you've got a little— something?— on your nose.”

Color rushed to Yue’s face. “It’s… eyeliner, I—“

Suki burst out laughing, and as much as Yue was fucking mortified, she liked Suki’s laugh. It was boisterous and colorful and—

“Have you ever even used eyeliner before?”

Yue blinked a few times. “Um, at home, sometimes...“

Suki smirked, but her expression faded into something more genuine. “Uh… D’you want me to do your makeup? I mean, I know the meeting’s important and all and I wouldn’t want you to feel—“

Yue thought she was about to die of embarrassment.

“I mean—“ Suki brushed her unstyled hair behind her ear —“it’s part of the job description, you know, Kyoshi warrior face paint...”

Yue laughed softly. “Uh… okay, but there has to be something I can do for you, too.”

Suki’s eyes were saucers. “Well… your hair is  _ really  _ pretty, and I’ve never done anything with mine—“

“Perfect!” Yue clasped her hands together, the pink in her cheeks still raging.  _ Fucking hormones.  _ “So… we have a deal!”

“I think we do.”

***

This was a horrible deal. 

Suki could not be physically this close to Yue’s face without being immensely awkward. 

She started with dabbing off the failed eyeliner with a wet cloth. “So, uh… what brings you to Republic City?”

Yue opened her eyes, locking gazes with Suki.  _ Shit.  _

“My father couldn’t attend; there’s a shortage of penguin seal meat this year, so he needs to focus on that at home. It took a  _ bit  _ of persuasion, but I’m here in his place.”

“Huh,” Suki responded. “Close your eyes again. So you don’t get out much, do you?”  _ Suki why the fuck would you say that you’re so— _

But Yue actually laughed. “No, not really. As you can see with the… eyeliner. What about you? I know you’re the head of the Kyoshi warriors, but you didn’t technically have to come.”

Suki ran the brush over Yue’s cheekbones. “Well… Kyoshi wanted justice for everyone, so in her name I want to make sure this new country does what it says it’s doing. I don’t want division of classes like in Ba Sing Se, and we should make the government as democratic as possible, also the Earth Kingdom citizens deserve to be given aid and support after everything that’s happened, and— shit, I started reading everything I had on my flashcards from memory, sorry—“

Yue smiled.

“Hey! Stop moving your face!”

“I was going to compliment you. You’re so passionate, and… you want the same things I do.”

“Wait, really? Don’t answer that, I’m almost finished. And… done.”

The water tribe girl chuckled, slowly beginning to open her eyes. “Yes, really. I actually think we could make a great team if we work together over the next few days, and— oh, Tui and La, Suki, it’s perfect! Thank you so much; I could never look like this on my own!” She was practically glowing, and it wasn’t only because of Suki’s handiwork.

“You look really nice either way,” Suki mumbled, suddenly interested in the tile floor. “And yeah, I’d love to work as a team. You’re much better with people than I am.”

“And you’re so much braver than me! I mean, a warrior? You basically command respect when you walk into a room. Now, let me see your hair.”

***

Suki’s hair was much, much shorter than Yue’s, and finer, but it was soft and easy to braid. She ran her fingers through it a few times to break up any knots. “So, do you really wanna work together? I think you could come up with something really good—“

“—and you could present it?”

“Yes!”

Suki actually started giggling a bit. “Spirits, I am so lucky that I found you. Not only for my rat’s nest, but I was so nervous that I wouldn’t say the right thing at the right time.”

“Your hair is beautiful!” Yue protested. “And you’d be fine without me. I, without you, on the other hand… I’m so shy when it comes to actual opinions, I’m used to just playing nice and helping out my dad.”

“I guess we complement each other well, huh?” Suki grinned into the mirror.

A smile tugged at the corners of Yue’s lips as she looked at Suki’s face, strong-willed and sharp. “I guess we do.” She placed the last pins into Suki’s updo. “All done!”

The warrior ran her fingers over her scalp. “Yue, this is so…  _ elaborate;  _ I feel so fancy!”

Yue almost doubled over laughing. “Okay, first of all, it’s not  _ that  _ fancy—“

“Is too! I love it!” Suki sighed, smiling dreamily in a way that Yue had never seen anyone else smile. She liked it. A lot. It gave her a warm feeling inside, like sitting around a fire under the Northern Lights. It was like home.

“So, um… would you like to go get some tea and draw up a plan with me?” Suki’s hand was extended, and Yue grabbed it way too quickly to shake. 

“Yes! That sounds amazing.”

And it was.

  
  
  



End file.
